List of Titles
Please try to be original! Keep in mind that each session has one seer and one x of Time. No one should be the same Title or 'Domain' in each session. For example, you cannot have a Mage of Darkness and a Hero of Darkness in the same session, nor can you have Knight of Time and Tsar of Time in the same session. Otherwise, go crazy! Session 1 H- He- Session 2 Li- Knight of Life Be- Crusader of Courage B- Hound of Thunder C- Scribe of Dreams N- Brigadier-General of Ice O- Knave of Glass F- Queen of Time Ne- Seer of Smoke Session 3 Na- Artificer of Woe Mg- Wright of Flame Al- Seer of Discounts Si- Collector of Grist P- Knight of Haste S- Scholar of Demonology Cl- Sage of Venom Ar- Duke of Storm Session 4 K- Herald of Spirit Ca- Guardian of Time Sc- Seer of Awe Ti- Knight of Flame V- Viscount of Color Cr- Adept of Arbitration Mn- Deliveryboy of Spice Fe- Furry of Ink Co- Minstrel of Blood Ni- Scribe of Mind Cu- Emperor of Stone Zn- Heir of Life Ga- Mage of Darkness Ge- Maid of Breath As- Shepherd of Hardware Se- Architect of Combustions Br-Herald of Mayhem Kr- Princess of Agility Session 5 Rb- Knight of Water Sr- Ascendant of Phase Y- Gardener of Hell Zr- Mechanist of Stars Nb- Thief of Space Mo- Palette of Emotions Tc- Knight of Time Ru- Mortician of Sleep Rh- Arbiter of Thought Pd- Defender of Light Ag- Tower of Steel Cd- Mage of Deceit In - Seer of Light Sn- Saxton of Hail Sb- Ward of Eye Te- Knight of Thyme I- Wanderer of the Deep Xe- Sire of Light Session 6 Cs- Lady of Aether Ba- Healer of Ice La- Scholar of Truth Hf- Scavenger of Combinations Ta- Heiress of Shade W- Sorceress of Sculpture Re- Warlock of Wizardry Os- Ir- Princess of Space Pt- Error of Error Au- Hero of Dawn Hg - Oracle of Will Tl- Scriptess of Sorrow Pb- Watchman of Trust Bi- Hero of Self-Reference Po- Castellan of Night At- Seer of Steam Rn- Sultan of Swing Session 7 Fr- Duke of Decay Ra- Lord of Rebirth Ac- Weaver of Thought Rf- Captain of Contagion Db- Knave of Winds Sg- Scribe of Solitude Bh- Muse of Heaven Hs- Noble of Rage Mt- Follower of Darkness Ds- Mistress of Disorder Rg- DJ of Time Cn- Knight of Bead Uut- Composer of Decay Uuq- Emissary of Balance Uup- Seer of Cloth Uuh- Hoplite of Hustle Uus- Vagrant of bubbles Uuo- Bachelor of Order Session L Ce- Hunter of Mind Pr- Partisan of Paradox Nd- Ruler of Stone Pm- Seer of Zeal Sm- Mechanic of Deception Eu- Bandit of Vanity Gd- Wizard of Slime Tb- Engineer of Impossibilities Dy- Witch of Decay Ho- Tsar of the Ocean Er- Maestro of Ease Tm- Spy of Bones Yb- Gambler of Fate Lu- King of Time Session A Th- Centurion of Lightning Pa- Scholar of Plants U - Scribe of Text Np- Angel of Smoke Pu- Harbinger of Cessation Am- President of Heat Cm- Heir of Mind Bk- Prince of Loathing Cf- Advocate of Ilumination Es- Alchemist of Enthalpy Fm- Archduke of Arrogance Md- Vizier of Pull No- Priestess of Irregularity Lr- Friend of Courts Category:Information